A Father's Love
by brucaslover14
Summary: Ever since Brooke's mom left to prusue her acting career, Brooke's dad takes his anger out on her. No one knows. Not Lucas. Not Haley. No one..... Will she tell them?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is like my third story on real deal life stuff. The second one I'm having writers block with, but the first one is going good, so I hope this one does too. Brooke and Peyton have never in their lives been friends. They're not mean to each other, just not friends. Lucas and Brooke are dating, along with Nathan and Haley. Brooke and Haley are BFF's. Just a little back ground info. So please read, review, and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or anything else associated with it.**

**Rating: PG-13**

* * *

I could hear the car pulling up, the engine stopped and the door opened and closed. My dad was home. He was a couple hours late, so he had probably stopped to get a few drinks somewhere, which meant he was going to be even more mad.

Ever since my mom had decided she was going to be a movie star and leave to Los Angeles, my dad became abusive. Taking his anger for my mother out on me. I had the scars, and bruises to show for it.

My door swung open. I curled into a ball on my bed, who knew what he was gonna do tonight. He grabbed my hair and pulled me up, and made me look him in the eyes. He asked if I had made dinner for him. I shook my head 'no'. He was mad at this, I didn't know I was suppose to be making dinner. He shook his head "I'm sorry Brooke, you think you'd learn, but your just so damn stupid." He said screaming in my face.

He pulled me by my hair and shoved my head into a wall. My ears rung from shock. I fell to the floor. He kicked me around a few times, and I could already feel the bruises forming. He grabbed my arm and pulled me up and drug me down the stairs. He stopped in the kitchen. "Make me some dinner!" He said squeezing my arm and letting go. I didn't move for a minute, scared of what he might do. "GET TO IT!!" He screamed.

I ran over to the freezer, and pulled out a frozen pizza. I put it in the oven, and looked at my dad. "It'll be a couple minutes." I said softly hoping he wouldn't hurt me any further. I noticed he had a glass beer bottle in his hand. I don't know where it came from, maybe he had brought it home with him earlier. He took a last swig of it. Then look at me.

He started towards me, and I flinched. He stopped a moment dropping his bottle glass shattering everywhere. "Did you think I was gonna hit you?" He ask sternly and shocked, like maybe the monster was gone. I didn't say anything. "Answer me girl!" He said, the monster being back. "No sir'." I said shakily. He didn't buy it. He unhooked his belt and took it off.

He hit me with it across my arm. It stung in pain. I turned around, where my back was facing him. I didn't want him to touch my face. He hit me across the back a few times, and then with all he had he gave it one last whip, and I fell to the floor.

He looked down at me. The timer on the oven rang. "Get up and get my pizza." he said putting his belt back on, and sitting down in the living room. I stood up slipped on something. I held on to the kitchen counter and stood up. I looked down at the floor and saw a puddle of my own blood. I don't think this ones going to be able to use a Barbie© band-aid, I thought to myself.

* * *

"_What a rainy ending given to a perfect day."_ - Taylor Swift

**Please review, and let me know what ya think. Thanks. =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So it's pretty good, nothing out of the ordinary. I hope you like it. Please tell me what ya think. I'm on pretty shaky grounds when it comes to this real life stuff, I don't think it's really my profession. Anyhoo, please read, review, and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or anything else associated with it.**

**Rating: PG-13**

* * *

I cut the pizza, and put three pieces on a plate. I walked slowly to my dad, as to try and not let blood get all over the carpet. I set it down on his TV tray, and walked upstairs. When I was sure he didn't care I wasn't there anymore, I broke into tears. The pain was awful. I lifted my shirt up and stood in front of my floor length mirror. There were some bruises already from this nights bashing. I turned around to where my back was facing the mirror I turned my head to get as good a look as I could. My back was beat red, there were a few little welts scattered around, and one major one that was dripping blood in the middle. Man in hurt.

The door bell rang. I heard my dad groan and walk over to the door. My dad started talking to whoever was at the door, then I heard my dad start towards the stairs. I ran to my bathroom, which was in my room, shut the door, and turned the shower on. He knocked on the door, quietly and cautiously, like a father should. "Brookie?" He asked. "Brookie?……You have a visitor." He said. I could tell my visitor was in my room by the way he was talking. "Okay, I'll be out in a minute. Tell them not to leave." I said quick and sharp. I heard my dad talk and then leave. I couldn't find any clothes in my bathroom, and the ones I were wearing were soaked with blood. My face was swollen and bruised. Luckily I could take care of that with a facial scrub, but for my body, all I could find were two white towels, and I knew they wouldn't last for long. I got undressed, and wrapped both the white towels around me.

I walked out to find Lucas sitting on my bed reading one of the few books he could manage to find in my room. I smiled at him and his perfect ness, it hurt. Lucas looked at me he laughed a quiet musical laugh. I turned away smiling, he would never know if I could get him out soon enough. He came up to me and wrapped his arms around me. "How's my Pretty Girl?" He asked, pressing the cut in my back. I smiled a pain filled smiled "I'm good. How are you?" "I'm perfect now that I'm here with you." Ooo. So cheesy. I thought to myself, but I caught myself smiling anyways. "What are you doing here?" I asked trying to bare the pain he was inflicting accidentally on my back. "I just wanted to come and say hi." He leaned down and kissed my lips perfectly, without touching any of the face scrub. "I'll text ya later babe." he said smiling then letting go of me and leaving.

I quickly shut my door, and pulled off the white towels. The bleeding had mostly stopped thanks to Lucas, and the towels weren't in that bad of shape. I grabbed a few big band-aids that had come in a first-aid kit I had gotten a while ago, and put them on there as best as I could. I grabbed some clean clothes and threw them on, washed my face, and climbed into bed.

I grabbed my stuffed Tigger. He was my only escape from everything. Escape from my dad, escape from my mom, escape from school, escape from life. I hugged him tight, he was protector for the evil thing that hurt me everyday.

I heard the footsteps up the stairs, and once again knew, he was coming for me. I turned over in my bed facing away from the door, clutching on to my Tigger for dear life. The door opened…

* * *

"_When you find everything you looked for I hope your life leads you back to my front door…But if it don't, __**stay beautiful**__." - _Taylor Swift

**Please review, and let me know what ya think. Thanks. =)**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Pretty much just a filler. I needed a build-up. But it's quite a cliff-hanger. Lol. I think you'll like it. I was having some writers block. Please read, review, and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or anything else associated with it.

Rating: PG-13

**The door opened it was my dad. He had some guilt on his face, like he always did after making me actually bleed. He shut the door and looked at me. "Brookie…" He started. I turned away. How was I suppose to just forgive him? "Brookie just hear me out. I'm sorry about tonight." he said, truthfully sorry. He put a hand on my shoulder. I moved it off. I could hear him get angry. **

"**I come in here trying to be all apologetic, and you give me the cold shoulder. That'll be the last time I apologize to you little missy." he said standing up, and kicking whatever got in his way. He slammed the door closed, and then opened it again. "Don't think your getting away with your smart-ass attitude. Your grounded? You here?" He slammed the door again, this time I heard it lock.**

**I sat there thinking about it all. My mom being a complete awful person, leaving her only daughter here with her husband. My dad not knowing how to handle his anger. And me, pathetic me. I don't feel sorry for myself, there are people way worse off than me, but still I didn't feel completely frickin' happy for me either.**

**There was a knock at the front door. I listened for it to be for me. It was a woman's voice, one I didn't recognize. I tried listening as good as I could. Whoever it was my dad wasn't happy with them at all, which would mean he wouldn't be happy with me once they left. I heard the door close so I figured my dad would be up any minute. But he wasn't the lady was in the house now.**

**I got up and walked over to the door I pressed my ear up to the door, and tried to listen the best I could "…Jim…I know…don't be like that…I had to…please………Jim."**

"**NO! DON'T EVEN START WITH ME! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST WALTZ BACK IN LIKE IT'S NOTHING! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO FUCKING MESSED EVERYTHING UP. WE HAD IT ALL. EVERYTHING. AND YOU WENT AND SCREWED IT UP. SO I'M NOT GONNA FORGIVE YOU LIKE IT WAS NOTHING. HELL NO!" My dad said screaming.**

**I started to think it was my mom, I was really happy. "DO YOU KNOW IT'S BEEN A YEAR SINCE YOU'VE EVEN BEEN AROUND?! DO YOU?" He said still screaming. Well there went the idea for my mom.**

**There were footsteps coming up the stairs. They were too light to be my dads. I ran and climbed in bed. The door started unlocking I turned over to see who was walking through the door, it was…**

"_Love is the closest thing we have to magic." - _Unknown

**Please review, and let me know what ya think. Thanks. =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Another filler. Sorry. Please read, review, and enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or anything else associated with it.**

**Rating: PG-13**

It's been about 4 years since I've seen my mom. But I can still remember everything about her. The way she looks, the way she smells, what kind of shampoo she uses. I remember that she use to get up really early and go to those sales. I remember she hated cats but loved dogs. I remember she use to tell my dad that she loved basketball as much as he did, but she had no clue what the heck a three-pointer was. I remember.

I wish I couldn't remember what she looked liked or anything else about her, cause then maybe it wouldn't hurt so bad to think about her. It wouldn't make me cry to know how much I missed her. But then if I didn't have those memories then I guess I wouldn't even know my mom a little bit.

I remember this one time on my birthday. She woke up really early and came in my room, and we dressed up as silly as we could and drove all around town with the top down in her convertible, playing Barbie Girl as loud as we could singing our lungs out. I don't think I'll ever forget that. It was one of the greatest memories I have.

You know thinking about all of it, I didn't really know how much I missed my mom. I mean I hated her a lot for leaving me with this fucking animal, but I missed her more. She wasn't there to tell me about all the girl stuff. I didn't have anyone. I had to find out all on my own.

She wasn't there to tell me to play hard to get. She was there to help me pick out a dress for homecoming. She was there at the games to watch me cheer. She wasn't there. I was alone. I hated her and missed her for both.

There were footsteps coming up the stairs. They were too light to be my dads. I ran and climbed in bed. The door started unlocking I turned over to see who was walking through the door, it was…

It was my mom. My mom. "Mommy?" I asked I started climbing out of bed. "Bee? You've gotten so big." She said coming in the room. Tears were falling all down my cheeks. I hugged her tight. I was going to let her go. She was home now, and she wasn't going anywhere. She was my momma, and she wasn't leaving.

She was crying to pressing the cut in my back, but I didn't care. She pulled me back to look at my face. "Oh Brooke. What happened?" She asked concerned. Just then my dad showed up in the door way. We both turned to look at him.

"_I want to be the girl who makes your bad days better, and the one that makes you say 'my life has changed since I met her." _- Unknown

**Please review, and let me know what ya think. Thanks. =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry I had some family stuff going on, and I'm just now getting back into the whole writing thing, so I'm sorry.  
****Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or anything else associated with it.  
****Rating: R**

* * *

Eventually my dad let my mom and me be, and she asked once again what had happened. I broke down in tears. "You had to leave, and then dad, it just all fell apart." I said in between sobs, and hysterics.

She held me a while and I guess I must have fallen asleep. When I woke up I turned over and looked at my alarm clock it said 5 pm, I had slept like all night and another day. Wow. But 5 pm meant that my dad would be getting home soon. Then I remembered my mom. I looked around my room, I couldn't find her. I ran down the stairs yelling for my mom. She was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Honey, what's wrong?" She said getting up and hugging me. "I thought you left me." I said hugging her back tightly. "Oh. I'm not gonna leave." We both sat down on the couch. "You aren't going to leave?" I asked kinda nervous about the answer. "Well not anytime soon. I just got here. Do you want me to leave?" I shook my head quickly. "Of course not. But it's just, you've been gone for so long I didn't think you would want to come back and live here." "Well I don't know about living here in this house. I'm pretty sure your father and mines problems are bigger than this house could hold." She said smiling. "So then you won't be living in this house?" I asked. "Oh no darling. That would not be a good scenario."

"Did you not just hear what I told you last night about your husband, my father, beating me?" I said screaming at her. She looks at me. "Yes I heard you honey." "Are you going to do anything about it?" I asked furious that she did know what I was talking about, but wasn't doing anything about it. "What do you want me to do about it? I can't fix something like this." She said trying to be bold. "You can mom. You can take me to live with you. Weather it be across the street, across town, or across the frickin' universe. I'm your daughter. Your suppose to care about me."

I heard the garage door open. I turned towards the front door. I knew he was going to be pissed that I didn't have dinner ready. I ran into the kitchen. My mom asked what I was doing but I ignored her and got on the phone and called the closest Chinese food place around. My dad walked in and came into the kitchen he looked at me on the phone.

"Where's dinner?" he asked. I could tell that his day had been bad by his tone. "I'm sorry." I said. He shook his head and undid his belt. "Brooke, Brooke, Brooke." When are you gonna learn?" He grabbed the belt and swung it across my arm. It made me tense up and turn my back to him. Not smart. He started hitting my back harder and harder.

After a while he stopped. He turned to see my mom standing in the door way. I looked at her with tears running down my face, and at that moment I had never hated her more. I wanted my dad to take a twist and start beating his wife instead of his daughter. I got up slowly trying not to move much, I knew that my back was bleeding from the previous beating, but I couldn't do anything about it. The doorbell rang. My dad and mom both looked at me.

* * *

"_Love is a strong word for 4 letters." - _Andrew James Saul

**Please review, and let me know what ya think. Thanks. =)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry about the wait.  
****Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill, or anything else associated with it.  
****Rating: PG**

* * *

I didn't say anything cause I knew that it was better this way. My dad walked over to the door and answered it. "Lucas? It's nice to see you here." He said playing the perfect father type. "You too Mr. Davis." Lucas said politely in return. "What can I do ya for son?" "I was wondering if Brooke was free tonight?"

My dad stuck his head in the kitchen to look at me. He smiled. It was a new smile. Like an actual fatherly daughter smile. "She is free tonight Lucas. You'll have to wait for her to get ready though. Will that be a problem?" Lucas nodded his head no. "Okay well come in, and I'll round up Brooke." He said ushering in Lucas.

What was he doing I asked myself? Why was he being so nice and letting me go on a date? I asked myself. My dad came into the kitchen after settling Lucas in, in the living room. "Honey you better hurry up and get ready. Don't want to keep Lucas waiting. How's your back baby?" He asked lifting my shirt up to look at it, my mom came over to look to.

I pulled my shirt down hastily. They both looked at me like I had done something wrong. "I-I-I don't want to be late." I said rushing up the stairs to my room.

What was going on? I had like just stepped foot into the twilight zone and I wanted out…Now.

I hurried and got dressed the best I could. I tried to stop the bleeding as much as was possible, and then I made my grand entrance downstairs. My mom and dad were talking to Lucas…and laughing. I stood in the entrance of the living room. Lucas got up.

"You…You look beautiful." He said in awe. I smiled. "Well lets go." I said trying to get out of the house before something went terribly wrong. "Thank-you Mr. Davis, Mrs. Davis." Lucas said politely while escorting me from the house.

We got in his truck and he looked at me. "Well I guess we'll be leaving then." He said starting the truck and driving off. I don't know why, but I broke down. I had never cried about this stuff before but all of a sudden I was. Crying. Like a baby. Tears rolling down my cheeks. It was a silent cry but still it was enough for me.

Lucas looked at me and could tell I was crying. "Brooke? What's wrong?" He asked anxiously. I didn't answer. Lucas pulled over to the side of the road and he got out and came to my side. "Brooke?" He said opening the door. I still didn't say anything. He went to put his arm around my back and I wincined in pain which made me cry more.

He cautiously lifted up my shirt to look at my gashes across my back. "Brooke? What happened? Who did this to you?" He asked.

* * *

"_It's so hard to be friends with the person you are in love with." _- Unknown

**Please review, and let me know what ya think. Thanks. =)**


End file.
